Night Wind Ballad
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: A little songfic about Royai. From Nodame Cantabile : Finale ending theme song. RnR! :D


Updated : 23rd July '10

Moshi moshi minna-saaann~ Misa-chan kembali lagi disini... kangen? Kangen? *dilempar bakiak

Pada kesempatan kali ini, Misa mau bikin oneshot... Er... mungkin lebih spesifiknya, song fic. Lagu yang dipakai adalah 'Kaze to Oka no Ballad' by Real Paradis, ending theme song Nodame Cantabile : Finale. Tenang aja, ini bukan crossover kok, hehehe... Lagunya aja kebetulan dari anime lain. Lagunya enak lhoo.. *promosi mode.

Oke, tanpa banyak cingcong, langsung saja dimulai songficnya...

Fullmetal Alchemist dan tokohnya adalah punya Arakawa-sensei, 'Kaze to Oka no Ballad' adalah punya Real Paradis dan Nodame Cantabile : Finale. Ficnya punya otak saya.. ^^

A/N : Yang di-_italic _adalah bunyi pikiran Riza.

Enjoy!

Misa's note : typo-nya banyak nih, jadi misa mau coba koreksi lagi di beberapa bagian. :)

* * *

_**Ah nadaraka na saka wo kudaru kara no suutsukesu furikaeru to**__**  
**__**tooku hikaru akai yane kono oka no ie kyou dete iku**_

(Ah, I'm going down a gentle slope with an empty suitcase.  
When I look back, I see a shiny red roof in the distance.  
I'm leaving this house on the hill today.)

Riza Hawkeye berjalan keluar dari Eastern Headquarter. Ia mengarahkan jam tangannya ke hadapan mata sayunya. Pukul 20.30, sudah telat beberapa jam dari waktu pulang kantor biasa. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Setelah semua perang dengan homunculus itu berlalu, Mustang naik pangkat menjadi Brigadier General yang juga diikuti dengan kenaikan pangkat Riza menjadi Kolonel, Riza merasa hidupnya menjadi semakin sibuk. Ia dan Mustang kembali bertugas di Eastern Headquarter untuk me-renovasi kembali Ishval dan memperbaiki perekonomian di daerah timur Amestris.

Karena kesibukannya, Riza memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek seperti dulu. Lagipula, menurut Riza, rambut pendek lebih praktis dan lebih mudah dirawat.

Riza membetulkan letak tali tas tangannya, kemudian ia berbalik dan memperhatikan gedung Easter Headquarter. Dindingnya pucat dan terlihat agak menyeramkan karena dibalut kegelapan malam. Lampu yang menyorot dari bawah malah membuat penampilan gedung HQ semakin menyeramkan.

_Aku sudah lama sekali bekerja di Eastern Headquarter._

_Ya, sangat lama. Mulai dari aku masih seorang kadet biasa sampai sekarang._

_Tetapi mengapa aku tidak pernah bosan ya?_

Riza berdiri lama menatap gedung Eastern Headquarter. Angin malam bertiup lembut menyapu wajah Riza. Mendadak, ia merindukan masa-masanya berjuang untuk mendapatkan posisi sniper. Semuanya terasa mudah, dan dia mempunyai tujuan untuk segala usaha perjuangannya belajar dari berbagai macam buku dan berlajar menembak berhari-hari di _range_ dibawah pengawasan ketat kakeknya.

_**watashi wa itsumo kouyatte kita shi souyatte iku shi**__**  
**__**kaze no tsuyoi asa ga niau no mukaikaze umaku noreru yo**_

(I've always done it like this and I will continue to do so  
I look my best on windy mornings  
I'm sure I can catch a good head wind)

Riza adalah orang yang serius. Semuanya tahu itu.

Ia akan berusaha mengerjakan semua yang ditugaskan kepadanya dengan cepat dan benar. Tidak jarang pula, pekerjaan untuk hari berikutnya sudah ia selesaikan pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia senang bekerja keras. Baginya bekerja keras membuat semuanya berjalan lancar.

Riza adalah orang yang serius, dan akan selalu begitu.

Ia tahu kapan harus menerapkan keseriusannya dengan tepat dan tahu kapan harus melepaskan segala keseriusan itu dan menggantinya dengan sikap ramah dan hangat. Semuanya harus tepat, seperti kemampuannya menembak yang 99,9% tepat sasaran. Dan sejauh ini, tidak ada yang protes ataupun mengeluh. Karena orang-orang disekitar Riza sadar, mereka bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan jika ada Riza mengawasi dan membimbing mereka dalam menyelesaikan paperwork.

Riza menunduk dan berbalik, berjalan menuju taman terdekat.

_Aku sedang tidak ingin cepat pulang. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan malam sambil makan sandwich di taman._

Riza berhenti di suatu toko roti, menunjuk sandwich yang diinginkannya, dan membayar beberapa cenz pada petugas kasir. Kemudian ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan iringan senyum hangat. Riza senang senyumannya dibalas dengan senyuman hangat pula.

Riza keluar dari toko roti dan berjalan lagi menuju Eastern Park, taman yang ia ingin datangi untuk menghabiskan malam. Ia tahu, tidak baik wanita sendirian di tengah kota, malam-malam pula. Ia tidak peduli, dirinya ingin berada diluar sebentar untuk malam ini.

_**subete wo te ni irete**__**  
**__**subete wo ushinatte**__**  
**__**kioku yubi no aida surinukete mo**__**  
**__**kokoro nara koko ni tatte**__**  
**__**soshite once again arukidasu yo**_

(I gain everything  
and I lose everything.  
Everything is slipping through my fingers,  
but my heart is still standing here,  
and once again, I will start walking)

Riza meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Eastern Park.

Ia melewati beberapa restoran yang masih buka, beberapa bar yang mulai membuka tokonya, dan beberapa toko lain yang sibuk melayani pembeli. Suasana malam itu sangat damai, meskipun angin terasa lebih dingin. Yah, ini memang sudah bulan september akhir, sudah sewajarnya angin bertiup sedingin ini. Pohon-pohon masih terlihat seperti batang tak berdaun. Sepertinya efek dari musim gugur belum hilang.

Riza kembali teringat masa-masa karir snipernya setelah perang Ishval berlangsung.

Dia dulu hanya seorang sniper muda yang 'berhasil' membunuh lebih dari 500 orang Ishval tak bersalah. Mulai dari orang dewasa sampai anak-anak. Ia merasa tangannya sangat kotor, dan di penghujung perang, ia merasa tidak pantas melanjutkan kehidupannya sebagai sniper. Riza juga tidak melupakan bagaimana mata hazel-nya yang cantik berubah menjadi 'mata pembunuh'. Perang memang sudah berakhir, namun sisa-sisa perang Ishval masih hidup didalam dirinya.

Beruntung, setelah berperang melawan homunculus dan menyelamatkan jiwa 50 juta penduduk Amestris, Riza bisa melepaskan sedikit beban di hatinya. Riza ingin menebus dosanya yang lalu dengan menolong lebih banyak warga Amestris, dan juga warga Ishval yang sekarang sedang dalam pembangunan kembali.

Riza juga ingat, setelah perang, ia ditawari oleh Mustang untuk menjadi asistennya. Untuk menjaga _punggungnya. _Dan bersedia menembak punggung itu jika Mustang berani berbelok dari jalannya. Riza sempat ragu sesaat, berpikir apa keputusan yang terbaik. Supaya ia tidak salah jalan dan terjerumus menuju 'Ishval kedua'. Riza akhirnya mempercayai Mustang, lagipula toh Riza juga mempercayakan rahasia dipunggungnya kepada Mustang.

_Equivalent trade, eh? Punggung dengan punggung._

Riza tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa sadar, Riza telah sampai di hadapan sebuah _coffee machine_ yang terdapat beberapa meter dari pintu depan taman. Riza merogoh saku celana seragam militernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping receh, memasukkannya ke dalam slot, dan _black coffee_ hangat di dalam cangkir kertas siap diambil.

Riza mengambil cangkir kertas itu dengan tangan kanan. Genggamannya bergoyang sedikit karena panasnya cangkir. Akibatnya, sebagian _black coffee_ yang masih panas menyiram pergelangan tangan Riza.

"Ah!" Riza terkejut dan melepas cangkir dari tangannya.

Cangkir kertas itu jatuh. Isinya tumpah membasahi sol sepatu boot Riza.

"Ah, sekarang aku harus membeli lagi." Riza menghela nafas dan mencari recehan.

"Butuh bantuan, Letnan? Ah tidak, maksudku, Kolonel?"

_**subete wo te ni irete**__**  
**__**subete wo ushinatte**__**  
**__**shiroi PEEJI dake ga nokosarete mo**__**  
**__**kono mune kibou no hi wa always bright**_

(I gain everything  
and I lose everything.  
When I'm left with a blank page,  
the fire of hope in my heart is always bright)

Riza terkejut dan berputar mencari sumber suara itu. Ia menemukan Roy Mustang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku mantel hitam yang sering dipakai ke HQ.

"Sir, saya rasa sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk berada diluar." Riza langsung berdiri tegak dan memberikan salut.

"Harusnya kau berkata itu untuk dirimu sendiri, Kolonel." Roy tertawa kecil.

"Tolong khawatirkan diri anda, Sir." Riza masih keras kepala.

"Kau selalu berkata begitu. Untung aku tidak bosan." Roy mengacak rambutnya.

"Izin untuk berbicara dan bertindak bebas Sir."

"Diizinkan."

Riza menarik nafas. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang bebas dari kantong sandwich di pinggang lalu mencondongkan badannya kearah Roy, "Berhenti membuat saya khawatir Jendral Mustang!"

Roy mengedip dua kali. Merasa sangat 'useless' kalau sudah dimarahi Riza seperti itu.

"Iya, maafkan aku, Kolonel."

Riza mendengus kecil.

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi, Kolonel, hm... Hawkeye, boleh aku membelikanmu kopi dan menemanimu minum kopi itu sampai habis?" Tanya Roy.

_Atasan sekaligus orang kepercayaanku, Roy Mustang. _

_Entah mengapa ia selalu datang pada saat yang tepat. Saat aku pikir aku akan menderita karena kesepian, ia akan datang dan mengham__piriku. Saat aku sedang bingung, banyak pikiran, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia akan datang dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja._

_Dan dia memang seperti api yang menyalakan kembali perapian semangatku yang nyaris padam ditiup angin._

"Tentu saja Jendral, er... Mustang." Riza menjawab pelan.

_**why? sou toitsumete taisetsu na hito komaraseta hi kowashita yume**__**  
**__**kabe no mukou mita koto mo nai keshiki ga mieta omoi agatte**_

(Why? Raising a tough question, the day an important dream had been broken.  
I saw a scene never seen over the wall  
I was never conceited)

Roy membeli dua cangkir kopi dari _coffee machine_. Ia memilih dua black coffee, mengambil satu sachet gula dan berjalan menuju bangku taman yang sudah diduduki Riza.

"Ini, Hawkeye." Roy menyerahkan cangkir ditangan kanannya.

"Terimakasih, Sir." Balas Riza.

Roy duduk disebelah Riza dan berusaha menyeruput kopinya.

"Kalau sedang berdua seperti ini, tolong jauhkan kata Sir itu. Membuatku merasa tua."

"Anda sudah berumur 30, Sir."

"Dan kau masih dengan kepala 2."

"Lebih tepatnya, 20-an akhir, Sir."

"Ayolaaaah, turuti keinginanku. Ini bukan permintaan besar." Roy mulai dengan nada memohon.

Riza mendengus kecil, "Baiklah, untuk kali ini kuturuti, Mustang."

"Aku tahu suatu saat suara memohonku itu akan berguna." Roy tersenyum bangga.

"Diam, Mustang."

_**hito wa nando datte shiawase ni nareru to**__**  
**__**oshiete kureta hito ima sayonara**__**  
**__**atarashii machi wo omou**__**  
**__**kitto believe myself mata deau yo**_

(Even people again  
can be happy  
people told me goodbye now  
the new town, I think  
surely, believe myself to meet again)

Riza sempat merasa depresi. Merasa dunianya gelap setelah terjadinya perang Ishval. Ia merasa tangannya kotor, dipenuhi darah yang tidak bisa hilang. Suara tangisan anak-anak dan perempuan yang mengerang meminta tolong mendengung di telinganya. Neraka itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Ia masih ingat bau darah bercampur debu yang menguap terbakar panas matahari gurun Ishval. Riza hampir gila karenanya.

Seperti mendapat kesempatan baru, Riza menerima menjadi subordinat Mustang dan berjanji untuk setia dan mengikutinya sampai ia bisa meraih cita-citanya menjadi fuhrer Amestris.

Riza sangat bersyukur._ Kepada Tuhan, kalau Kau memang ada, terima kasih. Terima kasih, aku boleh mendapat senyumku kembali. Terima kasih masih ada kesempatan kedua._

Riza akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk menebus dosanya. Meskipun Riza tahu dosanya sudah terlalu berat, tetapi Riza akan berusaha menjadi subordinat yang terbaik bagi Mustang.

Ya, seorang subordinat.

Tidak boleh lebih dari itu.

Riza mengulum senyum pahit. Roy yang sekarang duduk disampingnya melihat itu.

_**subete wo te ni irete**__**  
**__**subete wo ushinatte**__**  
**__**shiroi PEEJI dake ga nokosarete mo**__**  
**__**kono mune kibou no hi wa kienai**_

(I gain everything  
and I lose everything.  
When I'm left with a blank page  
the fire of hope in my heart will not die out)

"Kau sakit, Hawkeye?" Tanya Roy.

Riza termenung sejenak lalu menengok ke arah Roy, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Mustang."

"Wajahmu tidak mengatakan begitu."

Riza terdiam. Ia menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Roy. Roy menghela nafas, lalu menengadah. Matanya memperhatikan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam itu. Roy suka dengan cahaya bulan, apalagi jika memancarkan warna kuning. Warna kuning, sepert rambut letnannya yang satu itu, ah, kolonel maksudnya.

"Kau tahu Hawkeye, rasanya lucu memanggilmu Kolonel." Roy masih belum berpaling dari pemandangan bulan. Ia mengakhiri dengan tertawa kecil.

Riza memandangnya bingung, "Lucu? Bagian mana yang menurutmu lucu?"

"Dulu aku yang sering dipanggil Kolonel. Dan aku lebih sering memanggilmu Letnan. Terdengar lebih enak ditelingaku. Kolonel terdengar agak, hm, aneh."

Riza tertawa kecil, "Anda pikir tidak aneh memanggil anda dengan Jendral. Rasanya jarak diantara kita semakin jauh."

Tiba-tiba, Riza merasakan tangan Roy dilebarkan dan tangan itu merangkul Riza dari belakang.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau jauh."

Riza terkejut.

"Err, Sir, saya rasa tindakan ini agak tidak so..."

"Aku tidak peduli, Letnan."

Riza terdiam. Ada nada yang tidak biasa dalam kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Roy.

"Sir?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan memanggilku begitu."

Tangan Roy masih merangkul Riza dengan erat, seakan-akan Roy tidak mau melepaskan Riza. Tangan itu kekar dan hangat. Riza bisa merasakan sedikit otot lengan Roy menempel pada jaket militernya yang kaku. Riza memang lupa memakai mantelnya hari ini, jadi ya, tidak buruk juga dirangkul Roy seperti ini.

_Hey! Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Riza menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa Riza?"

"Ha?"

Riza baru ingin protes karena tiba-tiba dipanggil dengan nama depannya. Riza menengok ke arah Roy, dan baru sadar kalau sekarang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Roy. Wajah Riza spontan mengeluarkan semburat merah,

"Ada apa Riza?" Roy mengulangi pertanyaannya. Riza masih terpaku menatap kedua mata onyx Roy yang terlihat sangat indah malam itu.

"A...Aku...S, sir..." Riza tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Aku mengakui aku punya perasaan yang lebih dari seorang subordinat. Tetapi aku takut, aku takut terbakar oleh cinta yang kau tawarkan._

_Tolong, jangan buat aku terbakar oleh cintamu. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan kobarannya._

_**ima tadashi ikayori tadashi katta to omoidaseru you ni**__**  
**__**taiyou no shita te wo futte aruku**_

(Remembering how now, whether it is or was not right,  
walking under the sun, waving)

Roy mempertahankan tangan yang merangkul Riza dan mengankat tangannya yang bebas ke depan Riza dan memeluk Riza dengan erat. Pelukannya hangat, penuh kasih sayang dan rasa khawatir. Roy ingin melindungi Riza, ingin merasakan dan mengingat bagaimana ukuran tubuh Riza sangat pas dipelukannya. Ia ingin berbagi kehangatan bersama Riza. _Hanya Riza seorang._

Tangan kanan Roy memeluk pinggang Riza, dan tangan kirinya mengangkat wajah Riza ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Letnan." Ucap Roy pelan di telinga Riza.

Riza masih diam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya berdetak keras, seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Wajahnya semakin panas, mungkin sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A... Aku... Aku..." Riza masih terbata-bata. Black coffee yang digenggamnya terjatuh lagi dan membasahi bagian atas bootnya. Riza tidak peduli, boot bisa diurus nanti. Tetapi pria yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, tidak bisa diurus nanti.

Roy menyentuh dagu Riza, mendekatkan bibir Riza dengan bibirnya, dan mencium bibir lembut Riza.

_**subete wo te ni irete**__**  
**__**subete wo ushinatte**__**  
**__**kioku yubi no aida surinukete mo**__**  
**__**kokoro nara koko ni tatte**__**  
**__**soshite once again arukidasu yo**_

(I gain everything  
and I lose everything.  
Everything is slipping through my fingers  
but my heart is still standing here,  
and once again, I will start walking)

Ciuman Roy terasa sangat lembut, tidak memaksa, tidak meminta. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan cintanya pada Riza. Tangan kanannya memeluk Riza lebih erat kepadanya. Ia ingin Riza tahu bahwa hanya Riza seorang yang dicintainya selama ini. Ia tidak mau Riza berpaling pada orang lain.

Dilain pihak, Riza merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Tidak bisa bergerak. Riza bisa mendorong Roy sejauh mungkin jika ia mau, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Riza ingin merasakan Roy lebih lagi. Ia ingin Roy memperhatikannya. Tidak sebagai subordinatnya, tapi sebagai _wanita._

_Ya, hatiku tahu yang diinginkannya. __Hatiku menginginkannya. Hatiku selalu disini untuk menunggunya. Menunggu Mustang untuk menyadari kehadiranku. Karena aku tahu, bersama Mustang, aku bisa kembali bangkit dan berjalan lagi. Ia adalah segalanya. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya._

Perlahan tapi pasti, Roy meminta Riza membalas ciumannya. Lidah Roy berusaha mencari Riza. Riza merespon positif dan membuka mulutnya perlahan, membiarkan Roy mendapat akses masuk yang dibutuhkannya. Lidah mereka berpilin, berputar, menarikan irama cinta yang selama ini tertahan di dalam hati. Mereka tidak ingin melukai satu sama lain. Baik Roy maupun Riza bisa merasakan kehangatan dan cinta yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam tarian lidah mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Roy dan Riza menjauh, berusaha mencari oksigen.

"A... Saya rasa, saya harus pulang, Sir." Riza menggenggam kantong sandwich yang terlupakan. Ia berdiri di hadapan Roy.

Roy menangkap pengelangan tangan Riza yang mengenggam kantong sandwich, "Tolong, jangan pergi."

Riza terdiam ditempatnya.

"Sir? Aku...mohon." Riza meminta dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar Roy.

"Maafkan aku Kolonel Hawkeye, kau belum boleh pergi malam ini." Roy menggunakan bahasa formalnya. Riza merasa dirinya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, tidak ingin melanjutkan keinginan dirinya yang ingin terus bersama Roy. Wajah Roy terlihat lelah dan sedih.

Roy mengarahkan wajahnya ke Riza, "Tolong temani aku malam ini. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu."

Riza menyerah. Lututnya tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh berlutut dihadapan Roy. Tanpa Roy sadari, Riza menitikkan air mata satu demi satu. Air mata meluncur melewati pipi Riza yang memerah. Riza terisak sedikit, ia merasa dirinya sudah lelah menahan diri untuk tidak mencintai atasannya.

"Mengapa?" Isak Riza, "Mengapa harus saya, Sir?"

Roy berlutut, menyamakan tinggi mereka, dan memeluk Riza, "Karena kau adalah Riza Hawkeye, wanita dan subordinat yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Riza adalah orang yang aku percaya. Riza yang selama ini aku repotkan dengan kelakuanku yang menyebalkan. Riza yang tidak pernah absen untuk membantuku. Riza adalah segalanya bagiku. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Aku hanya ingin Riza."

Riza membenamkan dirinya di dalam pelukan Roy, menangis lebih keras, "Anda... hiks... Jahat...hiks... Sir."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Hawkeye." Roy berkata lembut.

"Saya tidak pantas untuk anda, Sir." Riza masih terisak. Ia tidak peduli matanya sudah sembab akibat menangis.

"Justru aku yang tidak pantas untukmu Hawkeye."

Riza melihat bingung ke arah Roy.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Riza.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kau mempercayakanku dengan fire alchemy di punggungmu, tetapi malah aku gunakan untuk pembunuhan besar-besaran. Aku membuatmu sedih dan menangis beberapa kali. Aku membebankan banyak pekerjaan. Belum lagi semua tanggung jawab yang aku berikan. Aku merasa diriku tidak pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan apapun darimu." Roy menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Riza terisak kecil. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

Roy mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghapus airmata dari pipi Riza.

"Ternyata kita saling tidak pantas ya?" Riza berkata sambil tersenyum pahit.

Roy tertawa kecil lalu mencium dahi Riza, "Bukankah itu menarik?"

Riza memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Roy.

_**subete wo te ni irete**__**  
**__**subete wo ushinatte**__**  
**__**shiroi PEEJI dake ga nokosarete mo**__**  
**__**kono mune kibou no hi wa always bright**_

(I gain everything  
and I lose everything.  
When I'm left with a blank page  
the fire of hope in my heart is always bright)

Sinar matahari mengintip dari balik tirai berwarna marun di jendela kamar Roy. Pagi ini terlihat cerah.

Riza membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berada di atas tempat tidur Roy. Riza memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia mengenakan piama putih yang kebesaran. _Pasti milik Roy_, pikir Riza sambil tersenyum.

Di sebelahnya, Roy tertidur lelap sambil memeluk pinggang Riza.

Setelah malam yang panjang kemarin, Riza setuju untuk menemani Roy. Dan sesuai janjinya, Roy sama sekali tidak menyakitinya.

Riza mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Roy dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu juga, Kolonel."

Roy bergerak sedikit sambil menggumamkan nama Riza dalam tidurnya. Riza menggeleng kecil. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali tidur di sebelah Roy. Akhirnya, ia bergelung di dalam pelukan Roy yang hangat.

_Terima kasih, Roy Mustang._

* * *

Errr... Review, please?

^Misa-chan^


End file.
